Hasta el próximo semestre
by ukinea
Summary: Habiendo sido admitido en UA, la escuela de sus sueños, el futuro se veía prometedor para el joven Toshinori Yagi. Futuro que, sin embargo, quedaría ensombrecido por la promesa que jamás pudo cumplir... [one shot]


**N/A: Tiene spoilers del manga**

* * *

El sol estaba por ocultarse el anaranjado cielo crepuscular. Toshinori estaba por terminar su ultima vuelta por la playa mientras Nana, o como él la llamaba, Shimura Sensei, lo observaba desde la distancia.

— ¡Por fin!— dijo con orgullo el joven apenas llegó a su meta

— ¡Muy bien Toshinori! 1:34 minutos? estoy impresionada! vaya que has superado tu recórd esta vez— dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con su mano izquierda hacía la señal del pulgar arriba

Toshinori se ruborizó ligeramente mientras en un gesto de falsa modestia, ponía una mano tras su nuca. Sin duda se estaba superando así mismo. Y Shimura sensei lo reconocía, lo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Nada mal para una tortuga, Toshi!

Y ahí iba su orgullo.

— ¡Sensei!

— Es broma, es broma — Decía Nana, entre risas.

Ah decir verdad, ya estaba más que acostumbrado al sentido del humor de su maestra. Su maestra, esa mujer que había creído en un chico sin particularidad como él, a tal grado de confiarle ese quirk que había estado pasando de generación en generación: One for All.

Toshinori le guardaba un gran respeto y cariño a Shimura Nana. Era una heroína impresionante y él la admiraba tanto… por no decir que ella siempre tenía esa aura maternal que hacía que te sintieras tan seguro cuando estabas con ella.

A veces, Toshinori no podía evitar pensar que si tuviera una mamá, sería parecida a Nana. Pero tan pronto como esos pensamientos llegaban a su mente, él los apartaba. Porque Nana ya tenía un hijo al que de seguro debía de estar extrañando mucho en este momento y él era sólo su discípulo…

— ¡Hey! Toshinori, llamando a tierra — exclamó Nana en un tono cantarín, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento mientras ambos se dirigían al auto que estaba estacionado a las afueras de la playa, en donde estaban esperando a Nana.

—¿Eh? ah, lo siento sensei!— dijo con una tímida sonrisa

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te llevemos a casa? creo que aún tenemos tiempo antes de irnos al aeropuerto…

Aunque en verdad le hubiera gustado ahorrarse la caminata hacia su casa, no quería retrasarla. Ella, junto con Gran Torino y otros héroes estarían en Tokio durante las vacaciones de verano investigando una oleada de secuestros que se habían suscitado en dicho lugar. Lo que significaría que no vería a Shimura—sensei hasta el inicio del próximo semestre. Así que políticamente tuvo que declinar la oferta.

—Pues bien, espero que te esfuerces mucho durante este mes Toshinori! Aunque yo no esté para supervisarte, espero que entrenes muy duro porque cuando vuelva te enseñaré técnicas de combate

—¿¡Técnicas de combate!?— dijo tan emocionado que casi da un salto.

Desde que empezó su entrenamiento con Nana hace un año, lo que más había esperado era justamente eso. A menudo le preguntaba a su maestra cuando empezaría a aprender a pelear, siempre impaciente, típica fantasía de muchacho adolescente que piensa que puede derrotar a miles de villanos de un solo puñetazo y soñando con convertirse en un símbolo que trajera paz al mundo. Nana no encontró otro remedio a su impaciencia más que ponerle el doble de sentadillas por cada vez que preguntaba eso, lo cual funcionó, pues desde esa vez Toshinori dejó de tocar el tema de las peleas y empezó a esforzarse más en sus ejercicios rutinarios.

Sin embargo ahora, su maestra le estaba diciendo que en cuanto regresara le enseñaría a pelear. Ahora por fin iba a aprender combate, ¡por fin! El joven de 15 años no podía estar más emocionado.

—Claro que sí, Toshinori. Pero tienes que prometerme que te mantendrás en buena forma para que puedas seguirme el ritmo ¿eh? así que entrena mucho estas vacaciones.

—¡Si sensei!

Nana soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras alborotaba el rubio cabello del adolescente con una mano. Ese chico realmente cumpliría su sueño de ser el "símbolo de la paz". Sin duda había elegido un buen sucesor.

—Nana, se hace tarde— dijo el hombre que estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Vamos Gran Gran, ¡aún hay tiempo!— decía Nana con esa gran sonrisa suya.

Toshinori sólo se limitó a ver la dinámica entre su sensei y Gran Torino. Por su reacción, el apodo de "Gran Gran" no era realmente del agrado del hombre, pero al parecer ya se había acostumbrado. Toshinori no conocía muy bien a Gran Torino pero por las pocas veces que lo había visto, juraría que él y Nana eran grandes amigos de antaño y que el pobre hombre ya se había resignado al apodo que le había puesto su bromista maestra.

Entonces, los ojos de Toshinori se cruzaron con los de Gran Torino y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado. Por un momento, se imaginó como sería si en vez de tener a la jovial Shimura—sensei, el gruñón de Gran Torino fuera su maestro.

No es que tuviera nada contra el hombre, pero de cierto es que desprendía un aura intimidante. Pero por suerte ese escenario sólo estaba en su imaginación. Por suerte Shimura sensei estaría allí siempre para enseñarle, pensó.

—¡Te veo hasta el próximo semestre!— dijo Nana, mientras procedía a subirse en el asiento del copiloto

—Aquí estaré, sensei!— contestó el chico con su mejor sonrisa.

El carro arrancó, mientras Nana le daba un último adiós con las manos, lo que el adolescente correspondió de la misma forma.

Una vez que el coche se perdió en la distancia, Toshinori comenzó a hacer su camino a casa. Estaba tan emocionado por ponerse a entrenar al día siguiente. Sin duda un futuro brillante le aguardaba. El próximo semestre sería el comienzo de sus clases en la UA, la prestigiosa escuela de héroes en la que había sido admitido recientemente.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de alcanzar su sueño, y todo gracias a Shimura—sensei, la única persona que había creído en él. Así que no podía defraudarla. Mañana a primera hora se levantaría a hacer su rutina de ejercicios, eso es. Durante este mes él se haría más fuerte. El próximo semestre seguramente Shimura sensei estaría sorprendida con su progreso.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando recibió el mensaje.

Toshinori estaba entrenando en la playa como siempre. Era uno de esos domingos soleados y despreocupados en los que no esperas que nada malo pase. Pero pasó.

Nana había muerto.

Por el mensaje que le había mandado Gran Torino, ella había fallecido en el hospital en la madrugada, producto de las heridas que obtuvo al pelear con un villano, conocido como All for One.

Toshinori no lloró en ese momento. Tampoco lo hizo en su funeral. La idea de que Shimura sensei se hubiera ido para siempre era tan bizarra que le costaba creerlo. Hacía apenas dos semanas que se había despedido de ella, y todo parecía tan normal…

Quizás era muy tonto de su parte pensar así, ya que los héroes siempre ponen en riesgo su vida. Pero a un adolescente ingenuo como Toshinori, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que esa sería la última vez que la vería, allí, tan casual, en el coche, con la promesa de volverse a ver.

Una promesa que evidentemente no se cumplió.

Esa noche, cuando por fin llegó a su casa después del funeral, se recostó en su cama pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana, Toshinori Yagi seguía despierto.

Entonces fue cuando sucedió.

De la nada y sin previo aviso, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Lágrimas de tristeza.

Lágrimas de frustración.

Recordó con tristeza lo buena que era Shimura sensei para disimular. Siempre tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y parecía estar tan llena de alegría y optimismo. Pero si observabas bien, podías ver en sus ojos la tristeza que la embargaba de haber perdido a su esposo y de tener que renunciar a su hijo. Tristeza que siempre trataba de ocultar detrás de esa máscara todo el tiempo. Toshinori se daba cuenta de eso, pero por respeto, no tocaba ese tema. Sin embargo, eso no le quitaba la frustración que sentía ahora de no haber podido hacer más por ella.

Shimura sensei había hecho tanto por él y él en cambio…

El jamás pudo pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él.

Esa noche, Toshinori Yagi lloró amargamente. Lloró por su maestra, por no haber podido darle el consuelo que ella necesitaba. Por no estar ahí para salvarla.

Y lloró por él. Sentía tanta lástima de sí mismo, porque ahora, ¿Qué sería de él sin Nana? Ella era lo más parecido que tenía a una madre y ahora se encontraba huérfano. Otra vez.

Se maldijo por no haber aceptado subirse al coche esa última vez que la vió. Quizás hubiera sido menos educado pero hubiera pasado un poco más de tiempo con ella…

Se acurrucó en sus sábanas y se durmió cuando se cansó de tanto llorar.

Durmió con la pesada certeza de que el próximo semestre Shimura sensei no iba a estar allí.


End file.
